World Shift
by Slipstream07
Summary: What happens when a twentieth college student ends up in his favorite medieval kingdom with foreign technology? Well, lots of things, because that's what this is about. Awakening Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

**Well here we are, my first published chapter...**

**I really tried to get my first chapter right. Get off on a good start y'know? **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Today was your average summer day for me, an entire Saturday with nothing to do but play video games or spend time with friends. Having already spent enough long nights on that computer, I chose the latter.

Picking up my backpack, I threw in a few items to bring over. I got on my bike, a light-blue 21 power mountain bike, and left to go to my friend's house on the other side of campus. Usually I wouldn't mind taking the streets, but today I felt like using the trails. There was a set of bike trails nearby that I could use to get over there as well, I don't like dealing with the cars. It was a well-known trail so it was normal to see other people on it. This was what made it odd though, it was a perfectly nice Saturday, but I had passed no one on the trail. Maybe it's just me?

Suddenly I felt the ground shift under me. I looked down to find a dirt trail? It was an asphalt trail all the way through the city. _Was there construction here?_ I ignored it and kept going. I rode for a few minutes before the trail led out into a field. _That's odd, I really don't remember this_. At that point I turned around, as I figured I took the wrong trail. I rode for about a minute before I hit a dead end. _What?_ I just came from this direction, and now it's a dead end.

I pulled out my phone and sighed, "No service." Of course, there would be no service! That's just my luck. At this point I was pretty sure I got lost, so I just followed the trail until it could lead me to something.

When I finally saw the trail lead into a small town, I was relieved. That quickly changed to confusion when it looked like I was at the Renaissance festival. As I rode down the street people gave me strange looks. It almost seemed as if they didn't know what a bike was. I was having a hard time ignoring them. I decided to stop at what looked like a general store. I set my bike outside and made my way in.

"What can I do for ya?" The man behind the counter asked. He was giving me a weird look at what I assume were my clothes. I guess I did look out of place here...

"What town is this?" Was my first question, I hoped it would be somewhere I knew.

"Southtown, you lost?" He responded. Southtown? That sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe I've seen it on a map before.

"Actually yea, would you happen to know how to get to back to Denver from here?" I questioned.

He gave me a weird look at that. "Denver? Never heard of the place." He responded. How has he never heard of Denver? It's literally the capitol of Colorado, the state he lives in.

I was cut off by the sound of screams outside. I rushed out the door to see what was happening. Further down the street, there were several buildings on fire. I ran down to what looked like the town center, and looked around at what was happening. The place looked like it was in bad shape. The buildings were either on fire or broken into, and there were people running away.

"Hey! You don't look like you're from around here!" Shouted a rough voice behind me. I turned around to see shirtless man with an animal fur on his back. What was he holding…? Is that an axe? I took another look around the town, and I saw several more just like him. They were attacking the town? Just what did I get myself into?

A little further down, I saw some people fighting back, but I wasn't looking for long before the man started walking towards me.

"H-hey, I don't want any trouble man, come on. I'll get out of here and let you guys be." I supplied desperately. I started to back away, but he kept following. He sneered at me as held his axe up. I ended up backing into a dark alley between two buildings. Turning around I saw that I was at a dead end.

"What's your name little man?" he asked me, lifting his axe above him.

"Jack" I managed to croak out. I was screwed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. This story is has officially begun!**

**Let address a bunch of things that you may or may not have questions about.**

**Chapter Length. This was a short first chapter I'd say, so I will be focusing on making the chapters in the future steadily increase in length while I get used to this.**

**Main Character. I decided to try and base him off myself, that way I have some help for his character. And no, Jack is not actually my name.**

**Self Insert? Why is my first story a self insert? Well, cause I wanted to... I'm mostly just trying to get better at writing so I figured I'd do something enjoyable.**

**Writing Mistakes? I'll try to get most of them, but some will still slip by as I'm far from perfect.**

**Updates? Maybe I'll get a schedule eventually, but right now I need to get this story figured out. Chapters may come sporadically.**

**Other Stories. I have some ideas that I might do in the future, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Don't like my writing? Well leave I guess? Tell me what I did wrong in a review. I'm writing this partially because I feel it will improve my writing as a whole. I think**

**Comments and/or Critisism(constructive pls, don't hurt my non-existant self-esteem ;() are the best way to show support and help me out here. If people enjoy this then it'll help me get out content.**

**Well, I think thats all for now. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

**Chapter 2 is oouuut. Double the length, in less than a week. Not bad if I say so.**

**And I cleared up a few things in the last chapter.**

* * *

"Hyah!" Chrom shouted as he slashed the enemy brigand across the chess. He collapsed to the ground and let out a bloody gurgle.

Chrom looked around the square. Frederick was taking on two enemies at once, and Lissa was healing what looked like a minor cut on Robin. They were doing fine, and there were no major injuries just yet. He took another glance to the side and saw another bandit cornering someone into an alley. He sprinted off in that direction, because what kind of prince would he be if he couldn't save his people. As he rushed in between the two buildings, it looked like he made it just in time. The brigand raised his axe intending to strike down the defenseless civilian with one hit. He stopped that pretty quickly though, as he stabbed the aggressor through his chest from behind. He pulled out his blade as the brigand dropped his axe and fell to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Chrom. The boy looked to be around his late teens, maybe 18 or 19. He didn't respond, but he was staring at Chrom with wide eyes. He was still leaning against the wall, and it looked like he was still in shock. Chrom walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you gonna be alright?"

That seemed to shake him out of his trance. "Y-Yea, I'll be fine," he responded.

"Good, you might want to find somewhere safe till we clear the town." Chrom said as he ran out to join the fight again.

* * *

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just gotta stay calm. _That was Chrom, and there is no denying it. His blue hair, his armor, his sword and even the brand of the exalt on his shoulder. It may have been a few years since I played, but I couldn't not recognize him. Plus, no cosplayer could ever be that good, he even had the perfect voice. I don't know why he's here, but I'll figure that out later.

I went to go leave, but I froze when I looked down. On the ground was the brigand, and I was pretty sure he was dead. I quickly stepped around him, and stopped outside the alley. Chrom went back to the fight, where I started to recognize the others with him. Frederick on his horse, wielding a lance. Lissa in her yellow dress, and even Robin wearing his signature coat. I couldn't not recognize them, they were the Shepherds! That's where it all started to hit me. The medieval looking southtown, Chrom and the shepherds. This was Fire Emblem Awakening, and I was in the prologue._This is no time to panic, I'll store it in my mental vault for later._

Let's think rationally here. I'm in an unfamiliar world, with no money, no job and no idea how to get anywhere. The only logical option seemed right in front of me. Join the shepherds. How to do that, I'm not really sure. But that's not gonna stop me from trying.

I went back into the alley and picked up the axe left behind, while also ignoring the body. I decided I would attempt to help out, and maybe they would let me join them. Running towards the battle, no one seemed to notice me. They seemed to have it under control until a brigand managed to sneak behind Chrom. He was too busy already fighting another to notice. As I got near, I decided that this was my chance. Sneaking up behind him, I readied my axe. I chose to use the blunt side, as I was not ready to take a life. I yelled a small cry, and swung the axe around as hard as I could. I hit him square on the side of the head resulting in a sickening crack. Followed by a thud as he hit the ground, unconscious. I had to try and keep my lunch down after that.

Chrom turned around after that. "Thanks, I didn't see that guy." He said, although he looked a little surprised to see me in the fight.

"No problem." So far so good.

"Say, I didn't get your name before." He asked as he took a quick glance towards where Frederick was fighting what looked like the bandit leader.

"Jack."

"Well Jack, I see you can use that axe."

"Eh, not really. I just got a good swing with it, I'd rather use a sword." I stated as I threw the axe to the ground. I didn't really find axes appealing, as they seemed a more brute force kind of weapon. Swords have a lot more movement involved, or at least that's what I believed. I liked that style more.

"Alright, well come with me for a minute, now that the battle is over." He said, Frederick finished with the leader and any remaining brigands fled. We headed towards the rest of the group as they were already talking.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin said.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa practically yelled. I had a feeling canon dialogue would get old real fast.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom stated.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick remarked.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin thoughtfully replied.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom assured him.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick questioned.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom almost lectured.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Robin seemed to have a loss for words.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored."

And then Frederick shifted his gaze to me. "And who might this be, milord?"

"Ah, right. This is Jack, he pretty much saved my life back there." Chrom said. Frederick narrowed his eyes towards me at that.

"W-well it was nothing, I'm sure you could have handled it on your own." I waved it off.

"Nonsense, you proved yourself out there." Chrom assured me now.

"Thank you." I replied.

A local Villager approached us. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" He offered us.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick declined.

Lissa didn't seem to notice. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick didn't seem to mind. "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted. This seemed like a good point to cut in, its now or never.

"I actually have a favor to ask." I said, "I would like to accompany you guys back to Ylisstol. You see, I'm actually kinda lost out here, and I don't have much on me." I hoped they would accept, I didn't know what I would do if they didn't.

"I advise against this, milord." Frederick said. He was gonna be a problem for me. "He could be an assassin, I haven't ever seen clothes like the ones he is wearing."

"Yea, they do look very interesting." Lissa added in.

"Well, they aren't from anywhere near here." I said, I was wearing a black sweatshirt, with blue jeans. Along with some dark blue tennis shoes.

"Then where are they from?" asked Frederick. I don't think he liked me, at all.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, it's kinda a story." I was not ready to tell them much about how I got here, as I wasn't even sure myself.

"Anyways Jack, I say you're free to join us." said Chrom, "It is the least I could do to repay you. And don't worry about Frederick, he is like this very often."

"Very well, milord. Now then, shall we be going?" asked Frederick.

"Let me go grab one thing, and I'll be right back." I said as I ran off. I can't believe I almost forgot about it. I reached the general store and found my bike right where I left it. I was lucky that it wasn't stolen or destroyed. I hopped on and went back to the group. As I approached they all gave me weird looks, which was expected I guess.

"Woah, what is that!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"This is called a bike, and you guys obviously have never seen one of these." I replied.

"Even if I have, I doubt I would have remembered. What does it do?" Robin asked.

"Well, I guess a good way to explain it is like a mechanical horse." I tried. "You ride on it, but you have to move it yourself." That seemed like a good enough explanation for them.

"I take it that this is from your homeland?" Chrom guessed.

"Mhm, that it is." I said as we started on our way back to the capitol. I couldn't exactly ride it through the grass, so I walked it beside me. From behind me, I could practically feel Frederick watching my every move.

* * *

**Alright, well? I think it's turning out all right.**

**I'm going to try for a chapter every week or so, but no guarantees. Some might just take longer. Cya.**


End file.
